


Something good to celebrate

by toxic_virgo08



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, GinTae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_virgo08/pseuds/toxic_virgo08
Summary: What did Gintoki give Otae for her birthday?





	Something good to celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble for the Queen of Kabukicho's birthday.

“Today is her birthday. I don’t know if she will like what I got for her. It’s not like I even spent money to worry if she will like it or not.” He ruffled his already perm hair. “Aaah, whatever. It’s just that I don’t have someone to give this too and it’s such a shame if this will be put to waste. Besides, it will definitely be useful to her.”

  
“I wasn’t thinking about her at all when I got this.” He continued to defend himself from an imaginary onslaught of accusing stares and questioning faces from their friends. He placed the item inside his yukata and walked briskly. He needs to hurry if he doesn’t want his friends to drop dead from eating Tae’s dark matter.

  
As he was hauling boxes after boxes of stuff from the client who is moving away, his client gave the item to Gintoki. He was the only one to attend to their client’s request that day. He deployed Kagura and Shinpachi to another client’s request so they can keep their income rolling and their business afloat.

  
Now, he is running late for Tae’s small dinner party. Prior, he had to fight tooth and nail with an amanto for the last strawberry-flavored cake. The smug bastard just wanted to hoard every cake in the sweetshop and he can’t get it through his thick skull that Gin-san needed the cake for a birthday party. And so he just let his fist do the talking. He found it effective to silence the damned amanto who is raising hell at the sweetshop chasing away all the customers.

  
When he arrived at the Kodokan-dojo, everyone is having a good time. He is relieved to see their frienemies alive and well. At the table where dinner is served, he saw no sign of the dark matter making its feared appearance. Upon closer inspection, he saw several bowls of the dark matter near a trash bin labelled biohazard. For once, he’s glad he came in late. He bets it’s Kyubei and the others who ordered edible food for this dinner party in place of the terrible dark matter.

  
Tae is quick to welcome him. “Gin-san, come on in. Eat dinner, I know you’re famished.” She said as she led him to sit beside her.

  
“Happy birthday to you Otae. Here is a cake for you.”

  
“That’s so thoughtful of you Gin-san” Tae said as she took the cake from him.

  
“And why would the flavour be strawberry Gin-san? I wonder if it’s really for Aneue or for you.” Shinpachi said as he shot Gintoki an apprehensive look.

  
“Better that than eating your sister’s deadly cooking.”

  
“And what do you mean by that you stupid man?” Tae asked as a vein popped on her temple.

  
“I was saying your cooking could slay an army, you uncute woman!”

  
“Aaaahhh, are you seriously fighting now or low-key flirting? In front of me? How dare you Gin-san!” Shinpachi shrieked but no one paid him attention.

  
As the night deepens and the laughter becomes more raucous, the item is burning a hole inside Gin-san’s clothes. He needs to give it to her now.

  
He found a chance when she went into the kitchen to get some more food. He followed her.

  
“Er… Otae, here is something I want you to have. I’m sorry if this is a hand-me down item, I wasn’t able to buy you anything expensive. But I did not get that from the dumpster I promise,” he even held up his hand.

  
“I think this will greatly improve your cooking skills. I really appreciate your thoughtfulness bringing over bento boxes for the Yorozuya and for when we go have outdoor activities.” He handed her a notebook containing the family recipe of several cuisines.

  
“That’s from the previous tenant of the building. I looked the contents over and I know for a fact that you can outdo those listed there. Our family will surely enjoy those foods if they were more edible and palatable.”

  
Tae smiled. It’s about time she learned a different cuisine to feed her family. He did say their family right? Her heart is full.

**BONUS:**

  
“Happy birthday Otae.” Gin-san said as he leaned over and planned to place a kiss on Tae’s cheek.

  
_That same moment,_

  
“Aneue, what’s taking you so long? We need more food ---“

  
Tae turned her face to see who was calling her at the same time Gintoki leaned over. His lips landed perfectly on her mouth giving Shinpachi a memory he won’t be forgetting for such a long time.

  
“GIN-SANNN!!! How dare you make a move on my sister in my own house?!!!”

  
Another tirade of Shinpachi’s rants rang through the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I havent been active for this month, I wasn't able to drop new contents. My thesis is keeping me. But for the Queen's birthday, nothing can keep me from posting this drabble in celebration of Otae's birthday.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTAE-CHAN! 🧡


End file.
